Rachel Enchanted
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Rachel of Frell was cursed as a baby. She was given the gift of obedience and she has to do as she's told no matter how horrible the order is. What will happen when she meets and falls in love with the charming prince Finn Hudson? AU story. Based on the film 'Ella Enchanted'
1. The Gift

Rachel Enchanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Films.

A/N: I know I've done a lot of these Finchel movie based fanfics lately but gleek4480 suggested this as a story and I really love the movie so I thought I'd write it as a Finchel version.

Summary: Rachel of Frell was cursed as a baby. She was given the gift of obedience and she has to do as she's told no matter how horrible the order is. What will happen when she meets and falls in love with the charming prince Finn Hudson? AU story.

Chapter 1: The Gift

I never got the chance to live a normal life. That choice was taken away from me when I was just a baby. How you may ask? I was given a gift by a fairy godmother. A gift that turned out to be a curse. My story starts twenty one years ago when I was just a baby. The day I was given the gift.

_Twenty one years earlier_

"Rachel don't worry, Mama's here" Shelby Corcoran said rocking her crying little baby girl.

"She probably just hungry" Shelby's house fairy Emma says. She uses her magic to get Rachel's bottle but it ends up smacking her in the face.

"I've really got to work on that" Emma says ruefully, handing Shelby the bottle.

Shelby feeds Rachel and she quietens down immediately. Outside the house they hear something that resembles an earthquake. There's only one fairy that makes that noise.

"Terri" Shelby and Emma say simultaneously with horrified looks on their faces.

"We have to hide the baby. Terri gives the worst gifts" Shelby says looking around for places to hide Rachel. She spots the closet and after murmuring "sorry" to her little girl hides her in there.

Terri lands on Rachel's changing table crushing it. She gets drunkenly to her feet and stands in front of the two women. "Terri here. The best fairy in all of Frell" she says.

Both Shelby and Emma have to stop themselves snorting at that. Terri is widely known for being the most useless fairy godmother around.

"Now where's that beautiful baby girl of yours?" Terri asks.

Emma steps back against the closet. "She's at her grandmother's" she says.

At the same time Shelby says "She's out walking"

"She's walking at her grandmother's" Emma says hoping that Terri is dumb enough to fall for it, after all Rachel can't actually walk yet.

"Either way, as you can see she's not here" Shelby says hoping that this will make Terri leave.

Just at the wrong moment, the closet door swings open to reveal little baby Rachel to Terri.

"Oh look, she's back" Emma says awkwardly, running her hands through her flaming red hair.

Terri walks over and picks up Rachel. "What shall we give this beautiful little child today? What's her name again?" she asks Shelby.

"Her name's Rachel" Shelby says.

"Ahh Rachel of Frell. She's not a very well behaved little stinker is she? Quiet please" Terri says as Rachel is bawling her head off.

"Rachel of Frell, I give you the gift of obedience" she says. "Now go to sleep" she says and Rachel immediately shuts her eyes. "Now wake up" she says and Rachel opens her eyes.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Terri says clapping her hands.

"No. It's terrible. It's a terrible gift to have to do what you're told. Take it back" Emma begs.

"I have a no return policy. If you're going to be ungrateful, I can always turn her into a squirrel instead" Terri says.

"No obedience is a lovely gift" Shelby quickly says.

"You should be thanking me. I just gave you the perfect child" Terri says handing Rachel back to Shelby. Terri disappears and Shelby and Emma share a horrified look. This was exactly why they hadn't wanted Terri to give Rachel a gift. She was going to be stuck being obedient for the rest of her life.

_8 years later_

It was on my 8th birthday that I realised something was wrong with me. Emma had made this amazing triple chocolate cake. She told me to dig in and stuff my face so of course I had to. I couldn't stop even when I started to feel sick. I only stopped when my mom told me to and then I threw up. It was the most humiliating birthday ever.

"I always knew something was wrong with me. Can't you take the spell back? You're a fairy" I said to Emma later that night when she and my mom explained the curse to me.

"I'm only a household fairy honey" Emma says sadly.

"Besides according to fairy law only the fairy who gave you the gift can take it back. We've begged her to but she just won't" Mom says.

"She said she'd turn your mother into a squirell and take away my eternal youth if we ever asked her again" Emma says.

"It's not fair" I moan.

"I know darling" my mom says stroking my hair the way she always did when I was upset.

_1 year later_

My mother had been sick for some time now. I knew what no one else was telling me. She was dying. One day she would just go to sleep and never wake up again. Still I sat by her bedside every night praying for her to get better.

"Please get well Mom. I need you" I said to her on the night she died.

"Listen to me Rachel. Only Emma and I know about the gift. We've never even told your father. You must never tell anyone. People might try to use it against you" Mom says.

"Mom please" I beg knowing it's no use.

"Remember no matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself Ella. What's in your heart is stronger than any spell" my mom says gasping for air.

She lifts something out from under her night clothes. "Take this. Then I will always be close to your heart" she says handing me a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. I attach it around my neck.

"I love you Mom" I say.

"I love you too sweetheart" she says. With that she shuts her eyes and she is simply gone. For days I just sit there and cry unable to accept or admit that my mother, the most wonderful person in my life is no longer here.

A/N: I know this chapter was exactly the same as the film but the next chapter will be Shelby's funeral- I'm not going to skip straight from her mom's death to when she's older like the film did. Let me know what you guys think of this. Finn will appear in the next chapter. I also wanted to remind everyone that submissions for my syoc close in 2 days- that's 4th September so if you want to submit then please submit now.

Review?


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Films.

A/N: I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I will do of Rachel as a child and teenager. A couple I think but the real action starts when Rachel turns 18. As promised Finn will be in this chapter.

Chapter 2: First Meeting

I'd say that my mother's funeral was the worst day of my life. But that's not strictly true. The worst day of my life came years later. That day is actually one of the most memorable. Because that day was the day that I met Finn. I didn't know it then but he would end up being the love of my life.

It was the first time I had seen all my family members together in years and I was going stir crazy. I was tired of people asking me if I was okay when the obvious answer to that question was no. So I snuck into the room where my mother's coffin was being kept. I just wanted one last moment alone with her before the burial.

I open the lid to her coffin and reach for her hand. "Hi Mom. I know you can't hear this but I wanted to say it anyway. I miss you. My life's not the same without you. I'm going to break the curse mom. One day I'm going to break it. I'm sorry you won't be here to see it, to see me grow up. I hope you're proud of me. No matter what, I'll always remember you and I'll always love you" I say kissing her forehead.

I leave the room but as I am walking out I bump into a boy my age. A tall, rather cute boy.

_Finn_

I didn't exactly understand why we were at this funeral in Frell. My uncle said that the woman who died used to be his girlfriend or something like that but she married some poor dude and he never got married. I would rather be playing football with my friends in Lamere than be at some funeral in Frell but I'm a prince so I don't get a choice in the matter. I am looking for the bathroom when I literally run into this girl.

I don't see her face at first because she's looking at the ground. Then she lifts her head. I'm not really into girls that way yet but this one is beautiful. Seriously beautiful. I'm not exactly sure what to say, I don't have any experience with girls. All my friends are boys. Luckily she speaks first.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" she says angrily.

"You bumped into me, not the other way around" I say confused.

"Who are you anyway? Your clothes are much too fancy to come from Frell" she says.

"I'm not from Frell, I'm from Lamere" I say.

"Ooh fancy. If you're from Lamere then what are you doing at my mother's funeral? She didn't know anyone from Lamere" the girl says.

"She dated my uncle. He wanted to pay his last respects. I'm not allowed to be at home by myself so I came here" I say.

I realize then that I still don't know this girl's name. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel of Frell" she replies holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shake it. "I'm Finn" I say not revealing that I am the prince of this kingdom. As soon as she knows who I am there's no chance we'll ever be friends and I want to be friends with this girl.

"Just Finn?" she asks.

"Just Finn. I don't like labels" I say.

"Me neither" she says smiling.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know what that's like" I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Even we fancy people suffer loss you know. My mom died when I was seven. My dad was killed by ogres last year" I say.

"Now I feel like I'm the one who should be sorry" Rachel says.

"Don't be. I've been fine with my uncle" I say shrugging.

"The funeral's about to start. We'd better go" she says.

"When will I see you again?" I ask her.

"You could sit with me in the church. After that, I don't know. I'm a poor girl from Frell, you're a filthy rich kid from Lamere" she says.

"We will see each other again. I promise you that much" I say.

She takes my hand and we walk into the church together. She doesn't let go of my hand through the entire service. It feels kind of nice. To be needed by someone else rather than being the person needing someone. Rachel walks up to the front of the church.

"Hello everyone. I'm Rachel, Shelby's daughter. I'm glad that so many of you who knew my mother are here today to pay your last respects. She was a wonderful woman and the best mother I ever could have had. So I want to dedicate one last song to her. I love you Mom. This one's for you" she says. Then she starts to sing. I'm only ten but I've never heard anyone with such a beautiful voice before.

(A/N: I know the song should really be from mother to daughter but I think it works this way too)

_Rachel:_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I am a hero, I am strong and wise_

_And I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I want to be _

_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_Everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me_

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am_

_And though she'll grow_

_And someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see_

_How happy she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes_

I hadn't cried since my dad died. But hearing her beautiful voice for the first time made me tear up a little. I look over at her and see tears in her eyes matching mine. Our eyes meet across the church. I know in that moment that we will meet again. I think she knows it too.

A/N: So they've met. I'm not sure exactly what the next chapter will be-Rachel will probably be older I know that much. I want to remind everyone once again that my syoc is still accepting submissions-not for much longer though, submissions close at 7pm (English time) tomorrow so if you want to submit then do it now.

Review?


	3. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Films.

A/N: So I think I've decided to do two more chapters of younger Rachel- she's going to be a teenager in these next two chapters and then after that she will be 18 for the rest of the story. In this chapter Rachel is 13. Updates of this will be less frequent now that I'm back at school but I will try to update as often as I can.

Chapter 3: Dinner Party

The next time I saw Finn, I was 13 years old. The entire kingdom, even us poor people it seemed had been invited to a party celebrating Finn's 14th birthday. I was angry when my father received the invitation. Not because I didn't want to see him again but because he hadn't told me who he was when we first met. Besides the fact that it had been four years since I first met him and I hadn't seen him once. So I went to the party with all intentions of yelling at him. That did happen but what happened after that was seriously unexpected.

For the first time in years my father had bought me a new dress. Of course I found out afterwards that the new dress was a way of dissipating my anger. "I'm engaged sweetheart" he told me.

"Engaged?" I screamed my eyebrows raising in shock.

"Yes. She's a lovely woman, I'm sure you'll like her. And her two daughters" he says.

"When exactly is the wedding?" I ask.

"Won't be for a while yet. She has very particular taste so it could take some time to plan" my father says.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get ready. We are still going to this party tonight, yes?" I say.

"Yes of course darling. Dame Susan will be there with her two daughters Quinn and Brittany" he says.

"Can't wait" I mutter sarcastically.

I wanted to find Finn as soon as I made it to the party but my dad insisted that I just had to meet Dame Susan and her "delightful" daughters first. I knew I was going to hate them the moment I laid eyes on them. Dame Susan looked more like a man than a woman with her short hair, both daughters were blonde and stick thin.

"This is my beautiful Quinn and my special Brittany" she says gesturing to her daughters. I hold out her hand for them to shake.

"Eww you expect me to touch a poor person?" the one named Quinn says.

"Nice to meet you too" I mutter sarcastically.

"Be nice Quinn" Rachel's father warns the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name" Quinn says looking pointedly at Rachel.

"Rachel. Rachel of Frell" she says. Quinn shakes her hand.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but I'd be lying" she says.

"See I just wasn't going to say anything and let you work out that I wasn't pleased to meet you for yourself" I say.

"Stay away from Finn Hudson, he's mine. One day I'm going to be his wife" she snarls.

"I think Finn should be able to make up his mind for himself. Don't you?" Rachel says faking a smile.

"Quinn's president of the Prince Finn fan club" Brittany says. She shakes my hand with less reluctance than the ice queen.

"Really? Isn't that a bit sad?" Rachel says.

"You've seen the prince. He's dreamy" Quinn says.

I'll admit that Finn is of course quite cute. But I couldn't believe these girls were part of a fan club for him. I bet that most of them hadn't even met him. Admittedly I had only met him once but that was probably one more time than Quinn.

"Have you ever even met the Prince?" I ask her.

"No. But I've lived in Lamere my entire life. We live opposite the castle. I bet that's closer than you've ever come to the prince" Quinn says.

"Actually I've met Finn before. He came to my mother's funeral four years ago" I say. I take satisfaction in watching Quinn's mouth drop open in shock before walking away from them. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to in the company of that horrid girl.

The dinner is a buffet so I join the line to get some food. As I am walking back to the table I bump into someone causing them to drop their food. I look up and see that the person I have bumped into is Finn.

"You're making a habit of bumping into me every time we meet aren't you Miss Berry?" Finn says laughing good naturedly.

"I guess I am, Prince Finn" I say making sure that the anger in my voice is clear.

He takes me by the hand and drags me into a different room in the castle. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mention the whole being a Prince thing" he says.

"You lied to me. You said you were "just Finn"" I say.

"I didn't lie. I am Finn. I just didn't mention that I was a prince. You don't seem to like posh people very much" he says.

"I like you" I say.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't really want to be Prince Finn. I don't want to rule a kingdom. I just want to be me, do the things that I want to do rather than going to these stupid events with all these posh people that I hate" he says.

"I'm not really mad at you. It's not nice being forced to do something that you don't want to do. Believe me I have more experience than anyone" I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asks curiously.

I realize then that I've said too much. I can't tell Finn about the curse, I can't tell anyone. I promised my mother. Besides it was an order and I can't disobey orders.

"Nothing, it's not important" I say hoping he will change the subject.

He looks at me strangely after that. I think he knows I'm hiding something but as I'd hoped he changes the subject.

"You didn't seem too happy earlier. What was wrong?" he asks.

"Oh my dad's getting married again. I'd just met his fiancée and my new stepsisters Quinn and Brittany. Quinn's a nasty piece of work. Really into you though, she's president of your fan club" I say.

"I always hated the whole fan club thing. Besides I'm not interested in Quinn. I've never met her but she's probably the same as all the other girls in Lamere. Blonde, thin and the only thing she'll be interested in is money" he says.

"So what kind of girls are you interested in then?" I ask hoping he'll say girls like me.

"It's not a type, it's one specific girl" he says.

"Who's that then?" I ask.

"I think you know" he says.

"Do I?" I ask.

"It's you Rachel. I was only 10 when we met but I knew that I liked you. You had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard and you weren't afraid to argue with me. You're the one for me. I'm only thirteen but I know that" he says.

"That's really sweet" I say my anger at my dad and new stepfamily melting away in that moment.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to" I say desperately hoping that he does.

"Oh I want to" he says. He steps forward and places his arms around my waist. Then his lips meet mine and we share a beautiful kiss-my first ever kiss.

"You're a good kisser" I say.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself. Was the first kiss good enough for a second?" he asks.

"I think so" I say and we kiss once more. Just then the door to the room opens and Quinn enters.

"Rachel, get away from him. You are not playing tonsil tennis with my future husband" she yells. I have to step away due to the curse but I don't want to.

"Finn your uncle's looking for you" Quinn says.

"I'll talk to you later Rach, okay?" he says.

"Save me a place at the table" I reply.

"You are not to fool around with him Rachel. You are to stay away from him" she says.

"I'll do whatever I please. I like Finn. He likes me" I say.

"No he doesn't he's probably just being nice" she says.

"You're just jealous because he kissed me and not you. He likes me and not you. That's just the way it is" I say. Because I like having the last word I storm out of the room and slam the door before Quinn can.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I will try to update all of my stories as quickly as is possible although it may be slower now that I'm back at school. The next chapter will be Rachel's father and her stepmother's wedding when she is 15.

Review?


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax films.

A/N: This is the last chapter of Rachel as a younger teenager, here she will be fifteen, in the next chapter she will be eighteen.

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Dad was right when he said him and Dame Susan would have a long engagement. I was fifteen by the time their wedding actually happened. This was two years after the kiss with Finn and unlike last time, he had kept his promise and actually kept in touch. We had sent each other letters every day and he had even come to see me a few times. I wasn't excited about the wedding, the only thing I was excited about was seeing Finn again. My excitement quickly dissipated when I saw the dress I had to wear.

"I look like a pink meringue!" I complain when I look in the mirror to see the poofy pink nightmare I had been stuck in.

"Well you just make anything look bad don't you?" Quinn says half smirking, half laughing.

"At least I don't have a massive head. You might not even be able to fit it through the door of the church" I retort.

"At least I don't look like a walking candyfloss" she says.

"You're right you don't. You look like a giant blueberry" I say.

Quinn storms off in a huff leaving me and Brittany alone together. When she's not with Quinn I've found that she can be quite nice-Quinn clearly has a bad influence on her.

"I can help with the dress if you want. The wedding's not for a while. We can make you look nice" Brittany says.

"Why would you do that for me?" I ask her.

"Because I don't think my mom and sister are treating you very fairly. Besides you want to impress Prince Finn don't you? You're not going to impress him looking like that" she says half laughing.

"Okay then Brittany. Make me look nice" I say laughing too because her laugh is infectious.

I'm surprised at how quickly she manages to transform the pink nightmare into something actually wearable. All it takes is a few bottles of clothes dye and some scissors and she's done. She ties a blindfold round my face while she works on the dress so that I won't see it. Eventually she stands me in front of what I assume is the mirror and drops the blindfold.

I look beautiful. She's transformed the pink nightmare into a long lilac dress without a ruffle in sight but a deep neckline so that I show off some cleavage. "It's amazing. Thank you Brittany" I say and with a small hesitation I hug her.

"You can call me Britt if you want" she says.

"Okay thank you Britt" I say.

The door to the room flings open and Quinn almost screams when she sees me. "She was supposed to be in that horrific pink thing. What did you do, buy a new dress?" she asks angrily.

"No I just altered hers with some dye and some scissors. So she wouldn't look completely ridiculous" Brittany says.

"That was the point. Finn won't be looking at me with her looking like that. Rachel take that dress off" Quinn says.

My hands reach round to the back of the dress to undo the zipper when Brittany says "Don't listen to her" and my hands move away. I guess sometimes the curse can work in my favour after all.

"Fine. I'm far more pretty than she is anyway no matter what dress she's wearing" Quinn says and storms off once again. She seems to do that a lot. She likes to make a dramatic exit does Quinn or the Ice Queen as I've taken to calling her.

I have to go back to the church where my mother was buried. Of all the churches anywhere in this kingdom they had to choose that one to get married in. My dad refused to get married in Lamere and no matter how hard she tried Dame Susan couldn't get him to back down. It is quite strange seeing all of her fancy friends from Lamere in our little church in Frell.

My eyes immediately scan the crowd for Finn. It's quite easy to see him because he towers over pretty much everyone else! He waves me over when he spots me.

"You look lovely as always Rach" he says.

"Why thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself" I say.

"Are you excited about your dad's wedding?" he asks.

"You've met Quinn. Do you think I'm excited?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Good point" he says.

"You'd better go, the wedding's about to start. I'll meet you at the reception though for sure" I say.

"Can't wait" he says winking and as I walk away I'm sure he's checking out my ass.

"I know I have a nice ass but please put your eyes back in your head" I yell over my shoulder. I see his cute little half smile, one of the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

The ceremony was nice I suppose. I wasn't really paying attention as Finn and I were making silly faces at each other through the entire ceremony. I had to make sure I had a straight look on my face every time my dad looked over which only made us laugh even harder. My dad and Dame Susan were pronounced man and wife and then I could finally stop pretending I cared and search out Finn at the reception.

I hadn't counted on Quinn being as quick as she was. She literally commandeered Finn from the moment we sat down at the reception. I could see Finn glancing over her head mouthing help me. I shook my head attempting not to laugh at Quinn's claw like grip on Finn's arm. The wedding on the whole had been bearable but now I had to sing for my dad and Dame Susan's first dance. I hadn't wanted to but apparently Dame Susan had heard people talking about my song at my mother's funeral and basically ordered me to sing so I couldn't say no.

"Now I would like to welcome my father and his new bride to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife" I say. My dad and Dame Susan walk onto the dance floor, he takes her waist and I begin to sing.

_Rachel:_

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_The pretty lights_

_And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said "Oh my, my, my"_

_Took me back to the house and the backyard trees_

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_You never did_

_You never did_

_Took me back when the world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids_

_You and I_

_Oh my, my, my_

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly _

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

_And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mama's smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said "Oh my, my, my"_

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_2 am running in your truck_

_And all I need was you next to me_

_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slamming up doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside_

_Til the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came_

_And our mamas cried_

_You said "I do"_

_And I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time _

_You and I_

_I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh my, my, my_

Everyone claps once I finish my song and I walk off to find Finn. He is still stuck with Quinn, seems that no one has been able to pry him away yet.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" I ask him.

"Not now dwarf, Finn and I are talking" Quinn says smiling sweetly at him but glaring evilly at me.

"I've talked to you all night Quinn, I'm going with Rachel now" he says shooting a grateful look my way and tearing his arm away from Quinn. We walk into one of the bedrooms in the hotel that the reception's being held in.

"What took you so long, I've been dying to get away from her all night!" he says as soon as the door to the room is closed.

"I had daughter of the groom duties to perform" I say shrugging.

"Ah yes the song. Something tells me that song was more for me than for your parents" he says.

"You might be right" I say.

"So you want us to get married and have kids someday?" he says.

"Of course, I love you" I reply.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me" he says.

"First time I've ever said it to anyone actually" I correct.

"I love you too Rachel" he responds.

I lean in and kiss him. Before I know it we are making out on the bed. His hands reach over to undo my dress and to my surprise I don't stop them. We slowly undress each other until we are both naked on the bed. He explores me, kissing my entire body before finally entering. It feels weird but wonderful at the same time. We move slowly together connected until we are both completely satisfied. Then we fall back into our hot sweaty sheets together. Finn wraps his arms around me. "That was…." he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Perfect" I say, the only word that could possibly completely that sentence.

A/N: I didn't want to be overly graphic with the sex stuff. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, I will do it as soon as possible-hopefully tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. The next chapter will skip ahead to when Rachel is 18.

Review?


	5. Three years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax pictures.

A/N: As I said last time this will be the first chapter of Rachel as an eighteen year old, the age she will remain for the rest of the story. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be yet but definitely a good few chapters. I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I have several on the go at the moment plus school so my time for updates has been limited-please just bear with me.

Chapter 5: Three years later

The real story of the most exciting part of my life so far happened three years ago when I was eighteen. I hadn't seen Finn since the one night we spent together 3 years ago. We had kept in touch though through our letters. For the most part my father's marriage hadn't changed a thing. Dame Susan refused to move to such a lowly village as Frell so she stayed in Lamere with her daughters and I stayed in Frell with my father. That was until one day he called me down into our sitting room.

"I have to go away Rachel. It's for my work. I have to sell all these watches by the end of the year. I know it's not a great job, not even a good job. Okay even a monkey could do it. But we need more money Rachel" he says.

"I thought that was the point of marrying Dame Susan. So we had more money" I point out.

"Yes but Dame Olga is rather strict with the amount she lets me have. She is a greedy woman and she keeps most of it for herself. I need this work Rachel" he says.

"What does this have to with me?" I ask.

"Dame Susan will be moving in here with her daughters" he says.

"Why? I can look after myself!" I say indignantly. I am 18 years old after all, legally an adult.

"Because we are a family and it's high time we started acting like one" he says.

"We were never a family. If we were then they would have moved in three years ago after the wedding" I complain.

"Rachel they are going to be here in a few minutes. Please be nice" he says.

"And if I'm not?" I ask.

"Just do it" he says. Damn curse. I would have loved to have shot Quinn a few evil glances but now I won't be able to. I hear the carriage pull up outside.

We walk out together to greet them. I'll have no trouble being nice to Brittany, when she's on her own she's actually quite pleasant. It's the Ice Queen that's the problem.

"Hello darling" Rachel's dad says embracing Dame Susan. She clearly feels uncomfortable because she pushes him away.

"I thought you said you lived in a castle?" she said her face showing her distaste at their little cottage. I had always loved our little home with pink roses growing up the sides and it's thatched roof and my little room in the attic. If the curse hadn't been making me be nice to them I may have just punched Dame Susan.

"I said a man's home is like his castle. Mine is admittedly smaller than most" he says.

"Quinn, Brittany you remember Hiram's daughter Rachel" Dame Susan says and I swear I see her raise her eyebrows and wrinkle her nose at me like I'm some sort of rubbish to be scraped off her shoe.

"I'm not touching her man hands again" Quinn says stepping away from me.

"Hello Rachel" Brittany says stepping forward and giving me a hug. It's unexpected but not unwelcome. After what she did for me at the wedding I felt myself growing rather fond of Brittany. If only she was an only child and Quinn didn't exist.

"Rachel why don't you go and show Quinn and Brittany your room?" my dad suggests.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they'll be staying there" he says.

"What the hell dad? I am not having them in my room. It's barely big enough for me let alone them and all their clothes" I say.

"There's nowhere else for them to stay it's not a big house" he says.

"They can stay in the guest bedroom. They're just not staying in my room" I say standing my ground.

"Fine. Go show them it. Now" he says. As soon as he says that I turn and walk up the stairs. Quinn and Brittany follow me, Quinn with a strange look on her face.

I open the door to the guest room. "This is it" I say. The room is small with a single bed but my mom always kept it nice and it's been the same way since she died.

"Are you kidding? You expect us to share a bed?" Quinn says raising her eyebrows.

"No Quinn" I say before opening the closet and taking out a chair bed. "This will be yours" I say.

"Are you kidding?" she asks.

"Not in the slightest" I say smiling.

"This closet is far too small. Our clothes won't fit in here" Quinn says.

"Maybe you just have too many fancy dresses from your stuck up rich parties in Lamere" I say.

"Quinn let's just leave some clothes in our suitcases and put some in the closet" Brittany suggests.

"No. We'll have to use hers" Quinn says.

"No way. My closet's not much bigger than this and I'm not moving my clothes" I say.

"Show it to us" Quinn growls. I straighten up and show them to the closet.

"Well aren't you accommodating" Quinn says.

"Your clothes are disgusting" she says looking through my wardrobe.

"Get away from there" I say.

She moves away from my wardrobe and notices the necklace my mother gave me before she died. I haven't taken it off my neck for nine years.

"Oh I like this. This is rather nice actually" Quinn says fingering my necklace.

"Don't touch that. It was my mother's" I say in an angry voice.

"Quinn come on. Her mom died, don't try to take the last piece she has of her" Brittany says. I smile at her.

"Just hand it over" Quinn says. So I have to reach for the clasp and place it in her hand. I have never in my life hated my curse so much. The last piece of my mother is going to be hanging around my stepsister's neck.

"Quinn, give her back her necklace. You've had your fun" Brittany says.

"No I think I'll keep it" she says winking at me.

Later that day we go to a mall opening in Frell and I have organised a protest against the treatment of giants and ogres with my friend Tina. We hold up banners and chant for our cause.

"What are you doing?" Quinn says, coming over to me and Tina.

"We're protesting the treatment of giants and ogres" I say.

"Well stop it. Go home right now Rachel" Quinn says.

"You don't have to do what Quinn wants Rachel" Tina says.

"I'm sorry I have to" I say turning and walking away from Tina.

I overhear the conversation between Quinn and Tina as I am walking away.

"Does she always do what she's told?" Quinn asks her.

"Yes. No matter what you ask she always does it. I've never known why" Tina says.

"That's very interesting" Quinn replies.

I can't believe this. Now Quinn knows about the curse. This is bad, this is very bad. My mom always warned me what might happen if someone ever found out. And Quinn isn't exactly going to be nice about it.

_Finn's POV_

_I am in the carriage with my uncle Sir Albert on the way to some mall opening in Frell. The only silver lining to an otherwise boring event will be that I will be able to see Rachel. Hopefully anyway._

"_Why do I have to go to this mall opening uncle?" I ask him._

"_Because you are eighteen and you are going to be king soon. You need to get to know your people. All of your people" he says._

_The carriage pulls up at the mall opening and my uncle steps out. "Everyone we are so pleased to be here at the opening of the Frell mall. Without further ado let me introduce my nephew and the future king of this kingdom Prince Finn" he says. I walk onto the raised platform and all the girls start clamouring to ask me questions. I've never been able to get used to the whole adoring female fan thing, especially when there's only ever been one girl that I've been interested in. _

"_Prince Finn are you a fast runner?" a woman asks. _

"_I'm okay" I say._

"_Get him" she yells. Suddenly an entire group of young women is chasing after me. I run all the way out into the countryside where I see Rachel walking. She notices me. "Hey Finn" she says. I can see the girls coming so I dive for Rachel and pull her down behind a nearby wall, covering her mouth until they pass us. _

"_What the hell was that for?" she asks._

"_I was being chased by the adoring fan club" I say._

"_Still won't leave you alone huh?" she says looking to have calmed down a little about me jumping on her._

"_Nope. They're getting worse. Particularly your stepsister Quinn" he says._

"_Well with all those girls liking you, you'd think you might get a big head" she says._

"_They may like me but there's only one girl I like" I say._

"_Me?" she asks._

"_You" I confirm. _

"_Shoot I left my purse over there, behind the wall. I should go and get it" she says._

"_No stay right here. I'll get your purse" I say._

"_Such a gentleman" she says smiling. _

_I go to get her purse. I've just picked it up when I hear a carriage clattering along the road. I look up and see Rachel standing in the middle of the road, not moving. I realise in horror that the carriage is about to hit her. I run towards her, knocking her out of the way._

"_Do you have some kind of a thing with knocking me over today?" she asks pushing me off her. _

"_Well excuse me for saving your life" I say._

"_I was handling it. I was about to move out the way when you pushed me over for the second time today. Why are you smiling?" she says._

"_I've missed you Rach. Over the past three years" I say._

"_I missed you too" she says softening slightly._

_I help her up. "You're even more beautiful now than you were that night at your dad's wedding" I say._

"_If it's possible you're even cuter" she says. I do my half grin that I know she finds cute. _

_She pulls me on top of her and kisses me. Before we realise it we are in a full on makeout session at the side of the road. _

"_Well excuse me. Ever heard of getting a room?" a voice says. Oh crap I know that voice. That icy tone can only belong to Quinn._

_I help Rachel up. "What are you going to do about it Quinn?" she says. _

"_This" Quinn says and slaps Rachel right across the face. _

"_Quinn that was uncalled for. Apologise to her" I say._

"_No. Rachel you need to go with Brittany back to the mall" Quinn says. _

"_I thought you wanted me to go home" Rachel says._

"_Now Rachel" Quinn says. Rachel gives me a long kiss goodbye, probably to rub the fact that I like her in Quinn's face._

"_What do you see in her?" Quinn asks me._

"_What do you mean? She's cute, friendly, smart and incredibly talented" I say._

"_But she's got a huge nose" Quinn says._

"_So? That's one thing in a completely incredible person. And don't say I should be with you Quinn. You're a bitch. Rachel is a lovely, warm, kind hearted person and she's the girl I like. Not you. So get over it" I say. I watch in satisfaction as Quinn storms off in a huff._

Rachel's POV

Quinn meets us at the mall opening. "Rachel I have a few things I need you to do" she says.

"Why do you want her to do things?" Brittany asks.

"Have you not noticed that there's something weird about Rachel?" she says acting as if I'm not even here.

"No" Brittany says.

"Have you noticed it gets dark at night and then lighter when the sun comes up?" Quinn says.

"That's because of Rachel?" Brittany says. Brittany's a nice girl and everything but she's not the brightest.

"What things?" I ask suspiciously.

"Take that" she says pointing to a perfume bottle. My hand reaches out and grabs it.

"Let me try" Brittany says excitedly. I think it's just because she doesn't really know what it is that she's making me do.

"Take those" she says pointing at a pair of diamond earrings. She stops after that one but Quinn keeps asking me to take things.

"Okay you've had your fun now stop it" I snap.

"We just need one more thing. Take those" she says pointing to a pair of glass slippers. I grab them a put them in my purse. I see the town cops looking over at me and I run. I run up the stairs but I get stopped by people demanding that I try their free samples of things.

I grab hold of the Frell mall opening banner and swing across to the other side. I think I'm going to get away with it but then I leap over a barrel and a cop shouts "Freeze". I have to freeze in mid-air. "Put your hands together" the cop says. I fall and land in a barrel of mead. I am completely humiliated when the cop puts handcuffs on me.

"You are a disgrace to this family" Dame Susan says when I arrive home.

"It wasn't poor Rachel's fault. She was forced to do it" Quinn says.

"By who?" Dame Susan asks.

"Tell her it was Tina" Quinn whispers into my ear.

"Tina" I say holding back tears.

Unfortunately at that moment Tina decides to knock on the door. "She dares come to our house? Tell her you never want to see her again" Dame Susan says.

"Ooh tell her that you could never be friends with an Asian" Quinn says gleefully. I walk solemnly to the door.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Tina says hugging me.

I push her away. "I never want to see you again" I say.

"I don't understand. We're best friends" she says.

"I could never be friends with an Asian" I say and slam the door in her face so I don't have to see how hurt she looks.

I lie on my bed crying to Emma later on that evening. "I've done some horrible things over the years Emma but the curse has never made me do anything as bad as this" I say.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asks.

"I'm going to find Terri and get her to take back the curse" I say.

A/N: So there's chapter five. I will try and update chapter six as soon as possibly can but between school and my other stories I'm not sure when that will be.

Review?


	6. The Start of the quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

Chapter 6: Start of the quest

"If you're going to do this, then you're going to need some help" Emma says.

"Emma I thought you were just a household fairy. How exactly can household magic help me out there?" I ask.

"Oh no, not me. Okay you know I'm not exactly a good fairy" she begins.

"You cut my hair with your magic and I looked like a boy for three weeks once, I remember that" I say.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make here" she says taking something out from the closet and putting it down on my bed.

"No offence Emma but this is a book" I say taking the book in my hands.

"Turn it over" she says. I turn the book over.

"Hello" a floating head says. I scream when I see the head and hear the voice coming from the book.

"Emma what the hell is that?" I ask.

"This book is my boyfriend. Will" she says.

"How exactly did he end up in a book?" I ask confused.

"Well I was doing a spell to trim his hair and it kind of went a little wrong. He ended up as a book and I've never found a way to reverse it" she says.

"I think I'd take having my hair look like a boy's over being in a book. You seriously don't have much luck with haircuts. I don't get it though, how does a guy in a book help me?" I say.

"He can show you anyone anywhere. Ask him to show you Terri" Emma says.

"Show me Terri" I say opening the book-I still can't get used to the fact that the book is actually a person.

The pages flick until an image of a staggering Terri appears in the book.

"Well where is that?" I ask confused as to where she is in the picture.

"That's the slight snag. He can't tell you where a specific place or person is, he can just show you pictures" Emma says.

I look closer at the picture and notice that Terri is standing next to a wedding register.

"Wow everyone is really huge" I notice as I see another person walk across the page.

"They're in Giantville" Emma says clapping excitedly.

"She's at a wedding in Giantville. Will, we're going to Giantville" I say quite excited because I've never been out of Frell much before. Well I've been to Lamere but that's about it. Going to Giantville will be like a big adventure.

"Good luck Rachel. I hope you find her" Emma says. I lean forward and hug her.

"Thank you for your help Emma" I say.

"Anytime" she says. I quickly pack a bag for my trip when I hear my evil stepmonster's voice.

"Rachel, we need bouquets for our portraits tomorrow. Fetch them for us" she says.

I groan but head out to the garden to pick some flowers. I notice some poison ivy and smile. Who says I can't have a little fun with my stepfamily? I take the flowers inside and then head off on my journey.

"Okay then Will, show me a map of the forest of Pimm" I say.

"Certainly" he says and the book opens to a page with a map of the forest of Pimm.

"So if we take this route we can cut half a day of our journey, awesome" I say noticing a route on the map that I hadn't before.

I hear a scream coming from a path close to us. I know I should continue on but I want to help the person so I walk down the path. There is an elf spinning from some kind of wheel and some guys throwing darts at him.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doing?" I say walking up to the guys.

"We're putting this elf in his place" they say.

"Well I'd stop right there because I am well practiced in the ancient art of….origami" I say.

"Isn't that paper folding?" one of the guys says.

"Damn I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was" I say.

"Go on, kick his ass" the elf says. My leg automatically responds to his order by kicking the guy up the butt. He keeps yelling martial art moves and I do them, faster and faster until all three of the guys are on the floor.

"Man that bitch is crazy" one of the guys says before running away. I go over to the wheel and help the elf out of his bindings.

"Thank you for helping me" he says.

"Not a problem. Rachel of Frell, you?" I ask.

"Kurt of Pimm. Nice to meet you" he says.

"Well if you're alright I'd better be on my way" I say realizing that I've lost time.

"Wait, you're going already? Am I that boring?" he says.

"No, in fact I would love to have dinner with you" I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, really now let's go" I say.

We arrive at a restaurant and are immediately crowded by elfin entertainers singing.

"Hit the road" Kurt says and they immediately burst into a rendition of Hit the road Jack.

"You don't like performing? I thought all elves liked performing" I say.

"Okay that's a stereotype. But yes it's true I do like to sing" he says.

"Then why were you so dismissive of those guys?" I ask.

"Because I don't like being told what to do. Elves may only be in the profession of singing, dancing…" he starts but I finish for him.

"And/or tomfoolery" I say. "So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I want to be a fashion designer" he says.

"Well that sounds like a good plan" I say.

"It's never going to happen" he says despondently. We talk into the middle of the night and we become fast friends. We have a lot in common it turns out-I never thought I'd say that about me and an elf.

"What's this?" he asks noticing Will for the first time.

"It's nothing" I say clutching the book to my chest.

"Hand it over" he says. I refuse but then Will decides that then was the perfect moment to speak.

"Hello" he says.

"Okay that book just spoke" Kurt says.

"No it didn't" I say trying to hide Will.

"It so did, show me what it is" he says. I turn the book over to reveal the smiling face of Will.

"What is that?" he asks.

"This is Will. He's my house fairy's boyfriend. She kind of did a spell on him and it went a little wrong. He shows you any place or any person you want to see" I say.

"That is really cool" Kurt says flicking through Will's pages. I explain to him my quest to Giantville to find my godmother.

"I'll come with you" he says. I agree because I like him and it will definitely be nice to have some company.

We set off early the next morning. "What is that?" Kurt asks when he sees a shadow cross our path. This area of the woods is known for ogres. We stand back but it turns out to be a rabbit.

"Ah a bunny. Not exactly vicious killing machines" Will says sarcastically. We walk on when another bigger shadow appears. We look up and looming above us is an ogre. One of the biggest I've ever seen.

"I am the Ogre Puck. How do you like to be eaten?" he asks.

"I prefer not to be eaten. I like the ogres really. I held a rally on your behalf, maybe you heard about it" I say.

"I am the Ogre Puck. How do you like to be eaten?" he says.

"You already did that" Kurt says. I pinch him at that to warn him not to say anything to make the ogre angry.

A few minutes later I am tied over a cauldron and Kurt is tied to a tree. The water is bubbling underneath me and I know I need to move but I've been ordered not to. I hear the pounding of hooves coming up the path. There right when I need him is Finn.

He cuts me down from above the cauldron. "Untie yourself" he says after chopping the binds off my hands. I untie myself and then Kurt. I try out my newly found martial arts skills and find that even without Kurt ordering me, I remember them.

Finn has his sword up against the ogre Puck's throat. "I will spare your life where you didn't spare my father's. But you will leave here now" he says, his voice low and threatening. It's not a voice I've heard from Finn before.

"Well we'll just be off then" the ogre says, shuffling away with his gang of cronies.

"It's a good job I got here when I did or else you would have been that ogre's next meal. What the hell were you thinking?" Finn says.

"I was handling it" I insist.

"Oh I could see that. Out here hanging over a burning cauldron with only an elf for protection" he says.

"Hey!" Kurt protests indignantly.

"Well it's been nice to see you Finn but we really must go. We're trying to find my godmother" I say.

"I'll come with you" he says.

"That's really not necessary" I say though I feel quite happy at the prospect of spending several days with Finn.

"The way I see it, it is. You have a tendency to get yourself into trouble. I'd like to protect you" Finn says.

"You can't protect me from everything" I say.

"No but what I am really trying to say is that I want to come with you. Do you not want me?" he says.

"Of course I do. I just didn't want to make it seem like I wanted you to come as much as you wanted to come" I say.

"Crafty Rachel, very crafty" he says raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you okay. You really saved my ass today" I say.

"You're welcome" he says and I kiss him.

"Woah did I miss something here? You guys know each other in that way? And by the way who are you? I assumed you were going to introduce yourself to both of us but then you started sticking your tongue down Rachel's throat and I figured you already knew her" Kurt says.

"I'm sorry. I'm Finn Hudson" he says.

"Kurt of Pimm. Wait Finn Hudson as in the Prince?" Kurt says.

"Yes, that Finn" he replies.

"So how exactly do you know Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"We met at her mother's funeral when she was nine and it just went from there really" Finn says.

"I'm sensing there's a story here" Kurt says.

"There might be" I say smiling coyly at Finn.

"Tell me then. But leave out all the sickly sweet parts please. I'm not sure my stomach can handle it" Kurt says.

"It's kind of a long story" I say.

"Well it's kind of a long ride to Giantville so if your friend happens to have some extra horses he can tell us on the way" Kurt says.

He walks over to where Finn has tied up his horse. "There's only one" he says.

"No there's not. My servants are back at the edge of the woods with some others. My uncle seems to have me stalked at the moment. Could you go find them?" Finn asks Kurt.

"Let me guess that wasn't a coincidence that you asked him to go?" I say.

"I just wanted a little alone time with you, is that so bad?" he asks.

"Not at all. So do you want to talk or what?" I ask.

"Talking's a little overrated" he says pulling me close.

"Definitely agreed" I say leaning in close and kissing him.

A/N: So that's chapter 6. I'm not sure when chapter 7 will be up but hopefully soon. I will be attempting to post the new chapter of New Directions: Take Two at some point either this weekend or next week, same goes for Moving On: Senior Year. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter of Back At The Start but that should be pretty soon depending on how much work I have.

Review?


	7. Giantville

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

Chapter 7: Giantville

Kurt returns with the horses. "Let me guess, you guys sent me away so that you could have some alone time" he says.

"How did you know?" I ask although I'm guessing Finn and I were quite obvious. I'm not the most subtle person in the world and neither is Finn.

"I saw the look you two shared. You guys are about as subtle as a gun. Besides you said you had a story-I'm guessing it's a romantic one" he says.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Finn says.

"No. Especially not when you guys are so obvious" Kurt says.

We mount the horses and start to ride through the forest. "So you wanted to hear the story of me and Finn?" I say to Kurt.

"Yes. What is the deal with you guys?" he says.

"We met at my mother's funeral when I was nine years old. He was ten. I was saying a last goodbye to my mother and I came out and bumped into Finn who was there because his uncle used to date my mom" I say.

"She yelled at me for a bit but then we bonded over our dead parents. We sat together in the church for the service and then Rachel sang. She has a beautiful voice. It's part of what made me fall for her" Finn says.

"We met again when I was thirteen. It was Finn's fourteenth birthday party and I went to the castle in Lamere for it. I bumped into him again and I yelled at him for not telling me when we first met that he was a prince" I say.

"You didn't tell her?" Kurt says slapping Finn.

"I kind of said that I was just Finn. I thought it would be too awkward if I told her I was a prince" he says.

"I forgave him and then we talked. I told him about my stepmonster and evil stepsisters, one of whom liked him. Then he told me he liked me and we kissed" I say.

"What happened after that?" Kurt asks.

"Well we saw each other again at her stepmother and father's wedding. She was fifteen. We told each other that we loved each other and then we kind of slept together" Finn says.

"You slept together at fifteen?" Kurt says.

"I was sixteen, she was fifteen" Finn corrects.

"Isn't that a little young?" Kurt asks.

"When it's love, it's love" I say looking over at Finn.

"We saw each other again this year. He was running away from his adoring fan club at Frell mall opening and I was walking home. He pulled me over. I was going to walk home but I left my purse behind the wall" I say.

"I went to get it and Rachel almost got hit by a carriage because she didn't move out the way so I saved her" Finn says.

"I told you I was handling it" I protest.

"Well that is quite the story" Kurt says.

"It's not over yet" I say.

"There's more to the story?" Kurt asks.

"Not so far but there will be. Rachel and I have a future together" Finn says confidently.

"So how about you Kurt, what's your story?" Finn asks.

"Oh I'm just an elf" Kurt says.

"That's not true. Kurt wants to petition the courts for the right to become a fashion designer" I say.

"An elf as a fashion designer?" Finn says sceptically.

"Why not? If you're good then why not?" I say.

"That's very true. Listen Kurt, if you're serious you should talk to my uncle about it. I'm sure if you talked to him he'd be willing to listen to your ideas" Finn says.

"Oh okay" Kurt says but I can see he looks crestfallen.

"What's the matter with him?" Finn asks clearly noticing Kurt's face.

"You're going to be king. You have the power to make a difference and you just don't care. Do you know how much people would give to have the power to change things like you do?" I say riding away from him. Pretty soon I hear his horses hooves catching up to me.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Look as soon as I get back to Lamere I'll talk to my uncle about having the elfin restrictions before" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"It means something to you and you mean something to me" Finn says shrugging.

"Finn, you never told me much about your parents. What were they like?" I ask him. I know this might be a sensitive topic for him but I feel like he knows far more about my life than I do about his.

"My mom was incredible. She was the best mom ever-I know everyone says this about their moms but it's true. She looked after me when I was sick, she protected me, she cooked all of my food for me even though we had cooks and she was just the most incredible mom ever" he says.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"She died when I was seven. Cancer. I was with her when she died, I watched her slowly slip away. It was horrible but I couldn't leave her. She had always been there for me so I wanted to make sure I was there for her in the end" he says.

"I can relate to that. I watched my mom die too. They never told me what she had though. She gave me a necklace of hers" I say.

"Where is it now?" Finn asks noticing that I'm not wearing a necklace.

"Oh Quinn got her filthy hands on it" I say.

"My mom left me her engagement ring. The one my dad gave to her. He proposed to her at the stroke of midnight in the hall of mirrors in the castle. She said when I found the right girl that I should give it to her" Finn says.

"Found the right girl yet?" I ask.

"I think so" he says smiling. I hope he means me.

It's a long journey but eventually we make it to Giantville. Finn notices the huge giant farms on the way in.

"How come all those giants are working like that? They look like prisoners" Finn says as the giants have chains attached to them.

"That's because they sort of are. One of your uncle's laws. They're chained there and they don't get released until sunset. They have to do hard labour all day" I say my disgust evident on my face.

"Surely my uncle couldn't do this?" Finn says.

"I think your uncle is capable of a lot more than you realise" I say.

We walk into the reception hall of the wedding. "Why are you here?" one of the giants growls at Finn.

"I come in peace. It's my uncle that your war is with not me" Finn says.

"Listen have you seen a fairy around here? Terri Del Monico?" I ask the giant.

"She left a few hours ago, drunk off her ass" the giant says.

I groan. Of course she left. We took all this time to get here and now she's gone.

"I have to go" I say to Finn starting to walk out of the reception hall.

"Rach, it's far too late for us to travel tonight" Finn says.

"Who said anything about us? I was talking about me" I say.

"You can't go by yourself. Look we can just stay tonight and then set off early tomorrow to look for Terri. It might take us a while to find her anyway" Finn says.

"Okay just tonight" I say secretly happy that I get to spend more time with Finn.

"Do you sing?" one of the giants asks me.

"Yes I can sing" I say confused as to why the giant is asking.

"Sing" the giant orders. I walk over to the stage and quickly think of something to sing. I have to since he ordered me, but singing is one thing that I don't mind being told to do.

Rachel:

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief,

Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(To my surprise I see Finn walking onto the stage as well and he joins in)

Finn:

I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home

My hard earned pay all on my own

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord-somebody-somebody

Can anybody find me-somebody to love?

Rachel:

(He works hard)

Every day-I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah-yeah yeah yeah

Finn:

Oh Lord

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got not feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay, I'm alright (Rachel: He's okay, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (Rachel: yeah, yeah)

Rachel:

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Finn:

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Rachel:

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Both:

Can anybody find me

Somebody to

Love

We finish singing and Finn spins me into his arms and kisses me.

Later that evening we are sitting in a room at the inn that the reception was held at in front of the fireplace.

"So you never told me you could sing?" I ask Finn.

"My mom used to sing me to sleep. I would never go to sleep unless she did. I barely slept at all for the first few months after she died" he says.

"What was your mom's name?" I ask.

"Carole. Carole Hudson" he says.

"And your dad what about him?" I ask.

"My dad's name was Christopher. He taught me to play football. Couldn't sing for toffee though, he sounded like a cat drowning. He did teach me to play drums as well. He was my best friend, I told him everything. Then he went out hunting when I was nine and was attacked by those ogres. That's when my uncle took over" he says.

"I'm so sorry Finn" I say.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your mom too. I bet she was a great mom" he says.

"She was" I reply.

"I knew she must have been. Only a great mom could have a daughter as great as you" he says. We kiss. We fall asleep curled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

A/N: That's chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can possibly get it up next week. The song used was Somebody To Love-Queen. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	8. A terrible thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

Chapter 8: A terrible thing

We wake up the next morning still in front of the fireplace. "That was one of the best nights sleep I've had in a long time" I say happily.

"Me too" he says kissing me.

"We really need to set off though. To find Terri" I say desperate now more than ever to get rid of the curse.

"I had an idea about that actually. At the palace we have a huge hall of records. It has details about everyone in the Kingdom and where they are. You could probably track down your godmother faster if we went there" he says.

"That is an amazing idea! Thank you Finn" I say.

"You're welcome" he says smiling.

Soon we have our horses tacked up and ready to go. "Kurt you could always talk to my uncle when we're at the palace. About you wanting to be a fashion designer. Even if he says no, he's not going to be in charge forever" Finn says as we ride along.

"So you're not exactly like your uncle?" Kurt asks dubiously.

"Have you not got to know me over the past few days?" Finn asks.

"Yeah I guess I have" Kurt says.

"So do you think I'm anything like my uncle?" Finn asks.

"No. Your Uncle's a cruel man. I doubt he'd ever love anyone the way you clearly love Rachel. Don't try to deny it. I saw you guys performing that song last night" Kurt says.

"I won't deny it. I love Rachel. She's a wonderful girl" Finn says.

"And Finn is an amazing guy" I say making soppy eyes at him.

"Okay you guys are just sickeningly sweet sometimes" Kurt says laughing and covering his eyes. Finn and I share a smile with each other and remove one hand each from Kurt's face before having the longest kiss in front of him. The shriek he lets out is so loud that the entire kingdom probably heard it. Finn and I high five each other.

"You guys are so mean!" Kurt says but there is a twinkle in his eyes. The constant chat doesn't stop the entire ride there. I know I've made a friend for life in Kurt and met my soulmate in Finn.

_At the Palace_

Sir Albert's snake slithers along the floor before coming to rest on his staff.

"So what can you tell me about the prince's activities Heston?" he asks.

"He has become very close to that Frell girl. Rachel" Heston hisses.

"What do you know about her?" he asks.

"Not much sir. Except that she has two stepsisters. They may be able to provide you with more information" Heston hisses.

"I will send for them at once. Thank you Heston" Sir Albert says.

Later that day Rachel's stepsisters arrive at the palace. Sir Albert calls them in to talk to them.

"I want to talk to you about your stepsister. Rachel" he says.

"What about her?" Brittany asks warily.

"Is there anything strange about her?" Sir Albert asks.

"Nothing at all" Brittany says kicking Quinn so she won't tell Albert about Rachel's curse.

"How about if I offer Finn's hand in marriage? To the eldest daughter of course. Is there anything interesting about Rachel then?" Sir Albert asks.

"Rachel does everything she's told. She can't help it" Quinn blurts out.

"Thank you Quinn. You have been very informative. You may see yourselves out" Sir Albert says gesturing to the door.

"You shouldn't have told him that Quinn. He's probably going to use it against her" Brittany says.

"Britt, I couldn't care less. I'm going to be Queen of this entire kingdom" Quinn says happily clapping her hands together.

_Finn_

We arrive at the palace and my Uncle greets us. "Uncle, it's nice to see you again" I say shaking his hand.

"And you my dear nephew. Who is this charming young woman?" he asks gesturing to Rachel.

"This is Rachel of Frell and this is Kurt of Pimm" I say introducing my friends.

"I see. And they are here because?" my Uncle asks.

"Rachel needs to find her godmother. I offered her the census in the hall of records" I say.

"Okay well then hop to it" my Uncle says. Rachel literally hops. She's so cute.

My uncle takes me into my chambers for a fitting of my coronation robes.

"Uncle we need to talk about the giants. The conditions they work in are awful. And all the elves, do they really all need to be entertainers? Shouldn't we give them a choice?" I say.

"The only dealings I have with the giants are about our vegetable orders. Nothing else. Elves were made to be entertainers, they're not useful for anything else" my Uncle says.

"We need to talk about this" I insist.

"And we will. But after your coronation okay. Then you are free to make any changes you want" my Uncle says.

"Fine but we will talk" I insist firmly.

"I'd like to talk about the girl you brought here. Rachel" my uncle says.

"Isn't she wonderful?" I say.

"She seems like a lovely girl" he says.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I plan on asking her to marry me" I say.

"You what?" my uncle says a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me tonight. In the hall of mirrors at the stroke of midnight. Like my dad did when he proposed to my mom" I say.

"That sounds very…romantic. I hope she says yes" my uncle says.

"Yeah so do I" I say nervously.

_Rachel_

"This is the census from the last few years. Sorted by year and then by species" a servant says placing a large dusty book on the table in front of me before walking out.

"It's going to take me forever to get through this" I groan seeing the size of the book.

"I'm sorry I don't have more information. But have you seen the size of that thing? There's no way I could fit all that information in" Will says staring wide eyed at the huge book.

"It's okay. Let's find Terri" I say flipping through the pages. It takes a while but eventually I find her.

"Here we are Will! Terri Del Monico, Lamere Heights Retirement community for fairies" I say excitedly when I finally find Terri's name.

"Well thank goodness for that" Will says eyes flicking open.

"Did you fall asleep?" I ask accusingly.

"Well it took you a long time to find her" he complains.

"I swear if you were not in a book I would hit you right now" I say. I look up when I hear the door slam shut, realizing that someone else is in the room with me.

"Hello Rachel" Finn's uncle says creepily. Something about that guy just creeps me out. I slam the census book on top of Will so that Finn's uncle doesn't see him.

"I trust you found everything to your satisfaction" he says.

"Yes thank you" I say suspiciously.

"Good" he says. He knocks a book off the table.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me. Pick it up" he says.

I am forced to bend down and pick up the book. Shit! He knows about the curse.

"That's a rather interesting trick" he says. He keeps ordering me to do things.

"Stop it" I growl glaring at him.

"Not until I want to" he says. Suddenly a snake drops from the ceiling.

"Albert, evil plan remember" he says.

"You're right. Okay stop" he says to me. He starts to pace the room rubbing his hands together evilly.

"As you know, tonight is the coronation ball. At some point in the evening, Finn will sweep you away to the hall of mirrors. Then just before midnight he will take your hand and ask you a question giving you his mother's beautiful engagement ring I'm sure" Albert says.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"We know everything" Heston hisses. I jump back. I hate snakes.

"The one thing we know above all is that at the stroke of midnight, you will take this dagger, plunge it through his heart and kill him" Albert says pulling out a dagger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream.

"Oh yes you will" Heston hisses.

"You will. Because I order you to. And you can't disobey orders can you Rachel?" he says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I had a nice little chat with your sisters. Anyway it's lucky you're here. This way, I won't have to do it myself" he says sitting down in the chair I had just been occupying.

"You'd kill your own nephew?" I say in disbelief.

"Why not? I killed my own brother" he says.

"What? Why?" I ask in shock.

"I want to be king. Now go" he says. I walk over to the door.

"There's one more thing" he says causing me to turn around.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You will tell nobody of this plan" he says, the final blow.

I can't find Terri. I leave the palace to find her but when I get to the retirement community, she's already gone. So I sit down and I write a letter that breaks my heart.

_Dear Finn_

_This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to write and I hope one day you'll understand why. We can't be together. It's for your own good and your safety but I can't tell you exactly why. This is my last resort and I wouldn't be writing this if I had any other option but I don't. I do love you and it's breaking my heart to have to write this. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I believe you're going to be an amazing king. You have such a beautiful heart. _

_I will always love you,_

_Rachel_

I walk out of the bar and bump into Kurt. "Oh good Kurt I was just about to look for you. This is going to sound like a strange request" I say and then tell him my idea.

A few minutes later I am chained up to a tree in the middle of a field.

"You are one weird girl" Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"There's something else I need you to do for me. I want you to go back into the Forest of Pimm and gather all the elves, giants and ogres that you can find" I say.

"You want me to go back in there?" Kurt says with raised eyebrows.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. Someone has to get into the castle, find Will and then keep Finn away from Albert" I say.

"Why, what is going on Rachel?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"I already told you. I can't tell you. But if you don't then you'll never get to be a fashion designer and you're going to be stuck with the moron elves you hate so much for the rest of your life" I say.

"Fine. Into the forest of certain death walks Kurt" Kurt says throwing his arms in the air.

"Thank you" I call after him.

"Yeah whatever" he says.

A/N: That's chapter 8. I figure there's a few more chapters left of this story-at least two more, probably more than that. The next chapter of this may be up at the weekend, it may be up next week-I'm not sure.

Review?


	9. Breaking The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

Chapter 9: Breaking The Curse

So there I was tied to a tree. I had no intention of going to that ball, even if Finn had invited me and I really wanted to go. I was not going to be the reason that the best thing to ever happen to me died. No way. If I had to spend the entire evening tied to this tree then so be it. That was the plan anyway. But as with everything in my life, not everything goes to plan.

A burst of pink flashes across the sky and a screaming woman falls out of the air. I take a closer look and realize that it's Terri. I wave frantically. "Terri, Terri!" I call across the field. I am worried that she hasn't heard me but she drunkenly stumbles across the field towards me.

"Do I know you, child?" she asks looking confused.

"I'm Rachel of Frell. I'm not a child, I'm 18 years old" I say.

"Still, do I know you?" she asks me.

"Yes, you gave me a gift. When I was a baby" I reply.

"Ah yes, the obedient one" she says.

"Well, as much as I appreciate the gift, I need you to take it back" I say.

"Why is that?" she says looking offended.

"Look I've been looking for you for days. I travelled all the way from Frell to find you. Please just take the gift back. It's going to make me do something really terrible to this guy who I really, really like. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with him" I beg her.

"I don't take back my gifts. If you want it gone you have to remove it yourself" she says.

"I don't know how to. This isn't for me! If you don't get rid of this gift then I will do something awful, I promise you, you don't want that" I say.

"What is this awful thing?" she asks.

"I can't tell you" I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I've been told not to and your stupid, awful gift means that I really can't" I say.

"Look even if I wanted to help you I can't. You have to get rid of this yourself" she says.

"But I don't know how!" I complain.

"Yes you do. You'll figure it out. But just to show you what a gem I am, I'll unchain you" she says.

"No, no you can't!" I say.

She flicks her fingers and the chains around me unravel. "A beautiful girl like you should be at the ball. Dancing with the prince" she says.

"I don't want to be at the ball. Nothing good can come of me being in that palace" I say.

"All girls in the kingdom want to be at that ball. I've never heard such nonsense. Did I chain your butt up to that tree? No. Now stop being so damn ungrateful" she says flicking her fingers again. Just like that my plain old clothes have been transformed into a beautiful blue ballgown.

"Now I'll see you later. Get to that ball and go get your prince" she says before disappearing in a poof of pink smoke.

Great. Just fantastic. I have no option but to go to the ball-I can't chain myself up to the tree again and I'm not standing in a field in the middle of nowhere all night. If I just avoid Finn all night then maybe he'll be okay.

I stumble across the field up to the palace. I wish Terri had given me flat shoes, heels are a pain to walk in!. I stumble through the door and am about to fall directly into a table of food when I am pulled up. When I turn to thank the person I realize that it's Finn. Crap. So much for my plan of keeping away from him the entire night.

"You came" he says smiling.

"I wasn't planning to. It's been kind of a crazy night" I admit.

"You're telling me. I haven't been able to get away from your crazy stepsister all night" he says.

"You can say whatever you like about Quinn but you can't say that she's not determined" I say smiling.

"Well Miss Berry, Quinn is otherwise occupied so why don't we dance before she gets bored of my cousin and comes crawling back over here" he says.

"Crawling?" I ask.

"See usually that would be metaphorical not literal but Quinn is drunk of her ass so she pretty much is crawling" he says. I laugh at that. He takes my hand and walks me onto the dance floor.

"I didn't think you'd be coming tonight after you sent me that letter" he says.

"Neither did I. I just couldn't stay away" I say.

For a while we just dance, my head resting on Finn's chest. It's such a lovely moment that I almost forget what Finn's uncle has asked me to do. Almost, but not quite. It's always there at the back of my mind.

"I want to show you something" Finn says taking my hand and leading me away from the dance floor. This is it. Hold it together Rachel, I tell myself. I can't let him see me cry or else he'll know that something's wrong.

He leads me into the hall of mirrors. It's beautiful yet creepy at the same time-I've never been in a room where I could see myself everywhere.

"Rachel I've known for a while that you were the girl I wanted to bring here. This room means so much to me, and meant so much to my parents that I thought the perfect place to do this would be here. After you wrote me that letter I never thought I'd get the chance. Then you showed up tonight and it renewed my hope. That you really did love me. Me, as just plain old Finn rather than Prince Finn. You're the only person whose ever done that. You're the most amazing person I've ever met Rachel and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rachel of Frell, will you marry me?" he says dropping to one knee and opening the ring box.

His mother's ring is beautiful. It's one of these beautiful vintage rings, really plain and simple, a circular diamond with petal shaped diamonds around it so it looks like a flower. It's the sort of ring I could have only dreamed about having when I was a little girl.

I step away crying when the first bell strikes at midnight. "No, no, no" I say, not meaning that I don't want to marry him at all. Because I do. More than anything. I only have eleven strikes before I have to kill him.

"What's wrong Rachel? Is it the money? The title? I'd give up anything for you, you know I would. I just want you to be my wife" he says.

"I love you too" I reply still crying. He pulls me in for a hug. The bell strikes again and again and again. At the final strike I pull the knife out ready to lower it into Finn's back. But then I stare at myself in the mirror. I realize Terri was right. I do know how to break the spell; I could have broken it this entire time.

I stare at myself in the mirror and whisper "You will no longer be obedient". Then I say it louder "You will no longer be obedient!" I yell dropping the knife to the floor. I collapse in a heap on the floor relieved of my burden.

"I'm free" I whisper disbelievingly.

My look of disbelief is only matched by Finn's look as he sees the knife on the floor and puts two and two together.

"You tried to kill me" he says.

A/N: I know-big cliffhanger. But I am going to try and update this really quickly so you won't have to wait for too long. There should be at least another 3 chapters left. I am half looking forward to, half dreading the Cory Monteith episode because I know I'm going to be crying through half of it. I'm going to put the pictures of rachel's ball dress and Finn's mom's ring on my image manager.

Review?


	10. Crashing A Coronation

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

A/N: I meant to update this earlier but I've been swamped with work this week. How beautiful was the Cory Monteith tribute? I was crying most of the way through especially when Rachel sang her song and they packed up Finn's room.

Chapter 10: Crashing a coronation

"No, you don't understand. It wasn't me-I was forced to do it" I say.

"By who Rachel? Who can force you to do anything?" he asks looking confused.

"Your uncle. He forced me to kill you and tell no one about it" I say.

"I don't believe you. Why would my uncle do that?" he asks.

"Because he wants to be king. You have to believe me Finn" I say.

"Why should I? You just tried to put a knife through my back" he says.

"I had no choice. I was put under a curse when I was a baby that I had to do whatever I was told. But I broke it Finn. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you" I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" he asks.

"Then believe this. Tell me you don't feel anything when I kiss you" I say kissing him.

"You know I can't" he says.

"Then why can't you trust me that I didn't want to do this?" I ask.

"Because I can't believe that my uncle would do something like this" he says.

"How can you believe that I could?" I ask.

"I don't. But I can't see any other explanation" he says.

"Neither can I" a voice says stepping out from behind a mirror.

"Uncle Albert" Finn says.

"Guards arrest this girl" Albert says.

"No! It wasn't my fault it was his!" I say kicking and screaming as the guards drag me away.

_Finn_

"You didn't have to do that you know" I say.

"Yes I did. That girl tried to kill you" my uncle says.

"I still can't believe that. She loves me, I know she does. We've loved each other since we were fifteen years old" I say.

"Wait, fifteen?" my uncle asks.

"Yes, she's the girl that I met at Shelby Corcoran's funeral" I say.

"That's her?" he asks surprised.

"Yes. I thought you knew that. After all doesn't Heston have eyes everywhere?" I say my face showing the disgust I feel towards his snake.

"I guess he doesn't. Still the girl attempted to commit a terrible crime. She must be punished. She will be executed tomorrow" my uncle says.

"Uncle I really don't think that's necessary. She wouldn't have done this of her own free will. She must have been forced" I say.

"Forced or not, she tried to kill you. I can't have other people following her example. Otherwise we wouldn't have a king" my uncle says.

"I guess" I say although I can't hide the sadness in my eyes.

"It's for the best Finn. I promise you" he says before leaving me.

I can't let this happen. I have to find a way to help her get out. But it has to be subtle. If my uncle finds out I helped her, there will be hell to pay. Besides my coronation is today, so I can't break her out myself.

I quickly write a note to Kurt but I have no idea where to find him. So I find one of the serving girls. I swear they really do know everything about everyone-it's like Heston but worse.

"Marley?" I ask going into the palace kitchens.

"Yes Your Highness?" she asks curtseying.

"Marley we talked about that. The curtsy is unnecessary. And you can call me Finn, Your Highness sounds far too formal" I say.

"Sorry, Finn. What is it that you want?" she asks.

"I need you to get this note to Kurt of Pimm. He's an elf. Short, brown hair and glasz eyes" I say.

"Sure Finn. What for?" she asks.

"Just give him the note. It explains it all" I say.

_Kurt_

It wasn't easy but I managed to round up as many giants and elves as possible. I still don't know why Rachel asked us to do this but it must be important.

A wispy looking brunette girl appears from behind a tree. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"The prince want me to give this to you" she says. I am about to thank her but she runs away before I can. I open the note.

_Kurt,_

_Rachel's been arrested. She tried to kill me, I'm not exactly sure why but I know it wasn't her idea. Anyway she's locked in the palace dungeons and I need you to get her out. _

_Finn_

"Looks like we have a palace to get into" I say to the group gathered behind me. A roar of approval resounds throughout the group and we sneak over to the castle hiding in an alley opposite where the rubbish is kept.

"Somebody help!" a voice comes from one of the trash cans.

I rush to open it and there staring up at me is the face of Will.

"Rachel's in trouble. We have to find out where she is. Show me Rachel, Will" I say flipping open the pages of the book. There she is stuck in a prison cell.

"We've got to go in there and stop Albert. It will take courage, bravery…." I start to say but then a large noise interrupts us.

"I was going to ask you how you like to be eaten but if it's Albert you're after, count us in" the large ogre who I recognize as Puck says holding out his hand.

"Welcome aboard" I say nervously.

We knock out the executioner and then steal his cart so we can get into the palace. I take the driver's seat.

"Executioner coming through" I say to the guards as we draw up to the castle, elves, giants and ogres crammed into the back.

I knock loudly on the door of the jail. "Open up. I'm Miss Frell's legal representation" I say.

"Her what?" the guard asks dumbly.

"I'm her lawyer you numbscull. Open this door before I sue you for everything you own" I say. It seems to work because the door swing open.

I walk through the door and start making some long and boring speech when I hear a crash behind me.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" I ask when I see Puck trying to dig in to the guard.

"Can we at least take him to go?" he asks.

"Put the nice man down" I say watching the guard fall to the floor.

"Kurt?" a voice calls from across the dungeons.

"Rachel?" I call following the voice.

_Rachel_

"Kurt? Will? I'm so pleased to see you guys" I say running to the door of my cell when they appear.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" he asks me.

"I am but I don't think Finn is. Albert was trying to kill him, that's why I got stuck in here. He used me to get to him" I say grabbing Will from Kurt.

"Show me Albert" I say turning the pages. He is switching the crown out for one with some kind of green smoke coming out of it.

"He's poisoned Finn's crown. We have to stop him" I say slamming the book shut.

"Come on guys, follow me. We have a coronation to crash!" I yell running out of the dungeons.

_Finn_

This is it. Today is my coronation. I thought that when this happened I would have Rachel by my side as my soon to be wife and queen but I guess things don't always work out as you want them to. The fanfares sound and my uncle Albert walks out onto the stage.

"Today we are all gathered to witness the coronation of a king. My nephew Finn Hudson" he says pointing to the stairs where I make my entrance.

"Bring in the crown" my uncle says and the royal servants enter with my crown on a pillow. I kneel before the archbishop who is about to lower the crown onto my head when the huge oak doors to the royal hall swing open to reveal Rachel. Yes! Kurt got my note and helped her get out.

"DROP THAT CROWN!" she yells.

_Rachel_

"Rachel?" Finn says turning and looking at me. He sounds surprised but there's a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye. I'm guessing that he had something to do with my rescue party.

"Seize them!" Sir Albert yells to his guards. A gang of red soldiers descends from the roof.

"Kill them. And anyone who gets in your way" Albert says to them.

These red soldiers swing down from ropes on the roof. "Finn!" I call surrounded by guards that I can't fight off on my own.

He shrugs off his coat, grabs his sword and swings over towards me. He swings his sword towards one of the guards. "I can't believe I'm helping you after you tried to kill me" I say.

"I wasn't trying to kill you" I protest.

"Oh so the dagger that you were going to plunge into my back was just an early wedding present then?" he says but we are interrupted by more guards coming towards us.

"Emma help me" Will calls as guards are trying to wrestle him of Kurt.

"Fairies and kingdoms across the land please turn Will back into a man" Emma says.

There is a flash of pink and then a pumpkin appears in Kurt's arms.

"A pumpkin? Seriously?" Emma says groaning.

"Okay so maybe I did try to kill you but it wasn't me" I say.

He raises his eyebrows at me as he swings his sword at yet another guard.

"It was me but it wasn't my fault" I say swinging my sword at another group of guards.

Another flash of pink shoots across the room and standing there in place of the book is a grown man. It feels strange to look at Will with a body not just as a floating head in a book.

"Look I told you last night. My fairy godmother gave me this gift when I was younger, not much of a gift, it was more of a curse. She made me always be obedient. Albert found out about the curse and he ordered me to kill you" I say swinging my sword at yet another guard.

"The only way I could think to stop it was to break up with you even though I've been in love with you since I was nine years old and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And that crown that he's about to put on your head, is a trick. It's poisoned" I say knocking another guard out with a roundhouse kick. Finn swings a staff around to knock another guard out.

"Albert's trying to kill us?" he asks.

"Yes. And…. wait hold on" I say knocking yet another guard out with a high kick.

Heston starts to slither towards us but I don't notice him.

"Finn there's one last thing. It wasn't the ogres who killed your father. It was Albert" I say.

"Is this true?" I ask my Uncle.

"He was not fit to wear this crown, and you are not fit to wear this crown. The only person fit to wear this crown is me" Albert says about to place the crown on his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I say.

He ignores me and places the crown on his head anyway. "Oops" he says falling to the floor.

"Can someone please take him away? If he's not dead already then put him in a jail cell please" Finn says.

"I'm surprised you don't want to kill him for what he did to your father" I say.

"Most likely the poison will kill him anyway. I'm not that sort of guy. I like to think that I'm a better man than my Uncle" I say.

"You are" I reply kissing him.

I notice Heston slithering up behind Finn. I kick the snake right into the middle of the hall.

"He tried to kill Finn, get him!" the girls in the room all scream, trampling Heston.

"You saved my life, thank you" Finn says.

"I guess that makes us even" I say smiling.

"Rachel, stop kissing him" Quinn yells hysterically running towards me as I am about to kiss Finn.

"You are never to kiss him again" she says smirking, thinking she has one over on me.

"You wanna bet?" I say ripping my mother's necklace from her neck and reattaching it to where it belongs.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Finn says getting down on one knee again.

"I promise I won't try to kill you this time" I say. He laughs.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he says.

"Rachel of Frell, you are the love of my life. I've loved you since I was ten years old and this ring is a promise that I will love you for the rest of my life. Rachel will you marry me?" he asks revealing his mother's beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes, yes Finn I will marry you" I say kissing him once again. He slides the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly. Just like Finn and I do.

A/N: So they're finally together! The wedding will be next chapter, I didn't want to rush it like they did in the film, I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to their wedding-mainly because I love writing Finchel weddings (especially now that we'll never get to see a real one). I have about two chapters of this story left, I'm not sure when I'll update but it should be soon.

Review?


	11. A Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

A/N: This is the second to last chapter of this story. I am sad that it's coming to an end but I will still be writing all my other stories (by the way a new chapter of Back At The Start is up so please read it and review!). I will also probably start writing another story after this one is finished-Finchel obviously so if you have any ideas then please leave them in the reviews.

Chapter 11: A Royal Wedding

_The Wedding_

The weeks between Finn's coronation and our wedding are the busiest of my life but also the most exciting. I love every minute of planning my perfect wedding to my perfect man. It feels very strange returning to my home in Frell to pack up my things. It's like the end of my childhood but that's okay. Because it's the beginning of my entire new life with Finn.

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in" I call. My dad walks into the room.

"Hello honey" he says. I fly into his arms.

"Daddy, I thought you were working" I say. I had asked my dad to give me away at my wedding but he had said that he had clients to see that day.

"I sold enough watches this month to convince my boss to give me a day off for a special occasion. I couldn't miss my own daughter's wedding" he says.

"It means so much to me that you're here, Daddy" I say hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you, princess" he says.

"Hey that's your royal highness to you now. My coronation was last week" I say. My dad laughs at that.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart. Just like your mother" he says.

"I should. This is mom's dress" I say gesturing to the beautiful dress I am wearing. The one thing I insisted on above everything else for this wedding was that I would wear my mother's dress. I didn't want a big, flashy dress, I wanted something simple, beautiful and meaningful.

"It looks just as wonderful on you as it did on her sweetheart" he says hugging me. The dress is a simple, white sleeveless dress with a layered skirt and I have a short veil attached to my tiara.

"Thank you daddy" I say.

"But there's something missing" he says taking a box out of his suit pocket.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Open it" he says.

I open it to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet. "It was your mother's. She would have been so proud of you" he says. I have to fight back the tears so that my makeup doesn't smudge.

Another knock comes at the door interrupting my moment with my dad. "Sorry to interrupt Rachel but the wedding's about to start" Brittany says poking her head around the door. I chose Brittany and Tina as my bridesmaids and Kurt is Finn's best man.

"Let's get me married to the most amazing man in the world then" I say taking my bouquet of white roses from Tina. My dad takes my arm and we walk out into the palace grounds. I always dreamed of having a beautiful outdoor wedding to my fairy tale prince. I never imagined I'd be having a beautiful outdoor wedding to the king of my kingdom. Not that the title matters. The only thing that matters is me and Finn. I can't wait to be married to him-after all I've been waiting for this for nine years.

My dad walks me down the aisle and kisses me on the cheek before handing me to Finn. I pass my bouquet to Tina. This is it. In a few short minutes I will be married to this amazing man. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Finn Christopher Hudson of Lamere and Rachel Barbra Berry of Frell" the minister says.

"Rachel and Finn have written their own vows which they will share with each other and you now. Finn you will go first" the minister says.

"Rachel, when we met I was only ten years old but even though you insulted me I knew that you were the only girl for me. Somehow, no matter how far away we were over the years we always made our way back to each other. I love you and I will always love you no matter what. You're more than just the love of my life, you are a part of me" he says. His vows are beautiful, just as I knew they would be.

"Rachel, your turn" the minister says.

"The day I met you was supposed to be the worst day of my life, my mother's funeral. Somehow it ended up being the best day because I met you. Even though we were miles apart you became my best friend and my one true love. I love you Finn Hudson, with all my heart" I say.

"Finn Christopher Hudson of Lamere do you take Rachel Barbra Berry of Frell to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asks.

"I do" he replies.

"Rachel Barbra Berry of Frell do you take Finn Christopher Hudson of Lamere to be your lawful wedded husband?" the minister asks.

"I do" I say.

"The rings please?" the minister says. Kurt hands him our rings.

Finn passes me my ring and I give him his. Mine is a small gold twisted ring and his is a wide gold one. We both have written inscriptions inside.

The inscription on my ring reads _For my beautiful wife and my best friend Rachel. I love you with all my heart xx Finn_

The inscription on his says _The day I met you was the luckiest day of my life. I love you xx Rachel. _We both smile when we read each other's inscriptions.

"By the power vested in my by the Kingdom of Lamere I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister says. Finn doesn't wait a second longer after that, he sweeps me into his arms and kisses me.

"I present to you for the first time Their Royal Highnesses King Finn and Queen Rachel Hudson" the minister says. Tina passes me back my bouquet and we walk down the aisle, arms joined, this time as husband and wife.

_Reception_

The reception takes place in a marquee decorated with white twinkling lights in the palace gardens. Finn and I take a moment before we walk into the room. "Are you ready for this? Being my Queen?" he says.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life" I say kissing him.

"Please welcome their royal highnesses King Finn and Queen Rachel Hudson" Kurt says and we walk into the room, making our way to the top table. Kurt taps his glass to begin the toasts.

"I remember when we were riding through the forest on the way to Lamere, Finn and Rachel telling me the story of how they fell in love. It's not the most conventional story but it's a beautiful one. How many people can say that they met the love of their lives at age nine and ten? Their love is an inspiration to all of us and I can only hope that one day, I find a love that is just as strong and beautiful as theirs" he says.

The next speech comes from my dad. I squeeze Finn's hand. I know it's difficult for him, that I have at least one parent still alive to speak at my wedding and both of his can't be here. "It's okay. I know my mom would have really loved you. And they are here, in a way. In my heart" Finn says understanding what I mean even when I haven't said anything. That's one of the many reasons why I love him.

"I love you so much honey and I know your mom is so proud of you right now, as am I. I hope you two have a lifetime of happiness together. Here's to Finn and Rachel" he says.

It's Finn's turn next. I'm sure whatever speech he's planned will be beautiful, he's always been amazing at romantic speeches.

"I love you Rachel, I always have and I always will. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You will be the most amazing queen because when you care about something, you care about it with your whole heart. And I know that's the way you care about me" he says.

It's my turn now. I want to say all these incredible things about how wonderful Finn is and how my life wouldn't be the same without him but I realize I don't need to. "Finn, I love you so much. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're going to be an incredible King and I am truly honoured to be your Queen and your wife" I say.

We eat the most amazing dinner-I have to say my favourite part of royal life aside from being with Finn is the food. After we've finished dinner it's time for Finn and mine's first dance. I'm a little nervous because Finn's always said how terrible of a dancer he is.

"And now we welcome to the floor their royal highnesses King Finn and Queen Rachel in their first dance as husband and wife" Kurt says. Finn takes my hand and leads me out onto the floor and we start to dance.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" I ask.

"I can't. I've been taking secret dancing lessons for the past few weeks" he says.

"That is so sweet" I say resting my head on his chest. He starts to sing.

Finn:

When the rain is blowin' in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

Rachel:

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

Finn:

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I could never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

Rachel:

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No there's nothin' that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

Finn:

The storms are raging on the rolling seas

And on the highway of regret

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

Rachel:

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

Both:

To make you feel my love

Finn lifts my head and places a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "And now please can everyone join us on the dancefloor" I say.

Finn:

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I ever had

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when it hurts so bad

Rachel:

Barely get mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Will:

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

One thing (one)

Two do (two)

Emma:

Three words (three)

Four you (four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

Kurt:

One way (one)

Two say (two)

Those three words (three)

And that's what I'll do…. (four)

(I love you) I love you

Tina:

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when it hurts so bad

Brittany:

The best that I've had

And I'm so glad that I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Finn:

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

One thing (one)

Two do (two)

Three words (three)

Four you…. (four)

Rachel:

There's only

One way (one)

Two say (two)

Those three words (three)

And that's what I'll do….. (four)

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

Will:

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

Emma:

There's only

One thing

Kurt:

Two do

Three words

Tina:

Four you

(I love you) I love you

Brittany:

There's only

One way

Finn:

Two say

Those three words

And that's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

Rachel:

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you

Finn takes my hand and we run outside and climb into the carriage to take us to our honeymoon.

"Ready to catch this girls?" I call holding up my bouquet of white roses. I turn away from them and throw the bouquet into the crowd. I turn to see who has caught it and it's my friend Tina. "Goodbye Rachel" she says waving at me as the carriage pulls away. I wave back until the crowd of people is no longer in site.

"So where to now my Queen?" he asks me.

"Wherever. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy" I say kissing him.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last and will take place three years after the events of this one-if you remember, it is twenty one year old Rachel who is telling this story so the events of the next chapter will bring everything full circle. As I said at the start if anyone has any ideas for other Finchel stories I could write then please leave them in the reviews-I want to keep Finchel alive through my stories. The songs used in this chapter were Make You Feel My Love-Adele version and 1234-Plain White T's. All rights go to owners. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully it will be soon.

Review?


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ella Enchanted. All rights go to RIB and Miramax Pictures.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I don't like to complain about not having reviews for my stories but I have posted a new chapter of Back At The Start last week and I haven't had any reviews at all-it takes me a long time to write my chapters and I really would appreciate it if anyone who is reading it would also review, otherwise I will not update as quickly. Okay that's my rant of the day over, on with the last chapter of this story. Also if you have any ideas for my next Finchel story then please leave them in the reviews-I want to write stories that you guys will enjoy.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

It's been three years since my marriage to Finn to the day-today is our three year wedding anniversary. A lot has changed in the past three years but for the better. It took me a while after the curse was broken to forget that I wasn't under a curse anymore and I didn't have to do what other people told me.

"Good morning sweetheart" Finn says entering the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Please tell me that's for me" I say hungrily.

"Yes it is" he says laughing at my huge appetite. He places the tray on my bed and I dig in hungrily.

"I'm guessing the palace cooks made this, not you?" I ask.

"How did you guess?" he asks.

"Because it's edible" I say. Finn's lack of cooking skills are legendary around the palace.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight" he says.

"I love your special surprises. What should I wear?" I ask.

"Something drop dead gorgeous" he says kissing me. A cry echoes from the next room.

Finn rushes out and walks back in carrying our 3 year old daughter.

"She wanted to say hello to mama" he says smiling.

"More likely she wanted Mama to give her some food. Come here princess" I say reaching out for my little girl.

She grabs my fork. "Okay I get it you want food. Come on then, open wide Faith" I say. She opens her mouth and greedily chews on a piece of my pancake.

"I swear she never stops eating" Finn says.

"Just like her daddy" I say hitting him playfully.

"That's not fair, mama has a big appetite too doesn't she Faith?" he says tickling her tummy. I love watching them together, he is so good with her.

"Mama, dada play" Faith says.

"Let mama finish her breakfast first sweetie and then we'll play. Do you want to help?" I say handing her another fork. We quickly finish eating and then take her out into the palace grounds.

"What do you want to play Faith?" I ask her.

"Football!" she says picking up her ball.

"She is so your daughter, I never liked football when I was her age" I say.

"Well she had to get something of mine, she looks almost exactly like you except for the nose" he says. It's true, Faith is basically me in miniature. She has my chocolate brown eyes and curls.

"Come, mama, dada" she says kicking the ball.

"Ready to play?" Finn asks me.

"Absolutely" I say and we chase after our daughter. Finn beats me and Faith easily but we have a great time running around the palace gardens and by the time the game is over Faith is exhausted.

"Sleepy, Dada" she says holding out her arms to Finn. He picks her up and we take her back to her nursery.

"Too much football honey?" I ask.

"Never" she says sleepily.

Finn puts her in her crib and she must be really tired because she falls asleep without a fuss.

"So what time is my surprise? I need to know how long I have to get ready and find some clothes that are actually clean" I say.

"I'm fine with you in grubby sweats. I think it looks sexy" Finn says kissing me.

"Seriously Finn" I say.

"Okay fine. Dinner should be ready at around six" he says.

"I can't wait" I say kissing him. He leaves to change himself. I open the closet door to find a dress already hanging up for me and a note attached to the garment bag.

_I thought you might want to wear this –F xxx_

I open the bag to reveal a replica of the dress I wore to my mother's funeral when I was nine except bigger and in silver. I can't believe he actually remembered the dress I wore. I walk into the bathroom and there are rose petals scattered on the floor, candles everywhere and a bubble bath drawn. Another note from Finn lies next to the bath.

_Relax. You deserve it –F xxxx_

He is the sweetest man alive. After soaking in the wonderful bath, I put on the dress, my mother's necklace and bracelet and my beautiful engagement and wedding rings. I hear a knock at the door.

"Your Royal Highness, this is from your husband" he says handing me a note from Finn.

_I thought I'd make this anniversary interesting. Follow the clues in these notes and they will lead you to me –F xxxx_

I should have known that Finn wasn't going to do the average dinner in a romantic restaurant. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much, he's always so romantic. The butler hands me another note presumably with the first clue.

_First go to the place where we first met. The next clue will be there –F xxxx_

I don't understand why Finn wants me to go all the way to Frell but I take a horse from the stable and ride out to the church in Frell. I go inside and there in the spot where I sang is another note and a yellow daisy, my favourite. I open the envelope.

_Your next clue is in the place where I first kissed you –F xxxx_

I realize what Finn is doing now. The clues are all hidden in places that have special meaning in our relationship. I ride back to the palace and find the room where Finn first kissed me. There on the bed is another envelope and another yellow daisy.

_To find the next clue, go to the place where I said "I love you" –F xxx_

I ride to the hotel in Lamere that my father's wedding reception was held in and sneak in through the window of the room Finn and I first made love in. Once again on the pillow there is a flower and a note.

_The next clue is in the place where I first saved you –F xxx_

It looks like I'll be going all over the kingdom tonight. Not that I mind. It's incredibly sweet what Finn has done. In each place I reminisce about the wonderful time I spent with him there. I ride to the road to the mall in Frell and just as the clue says the note lies on the exact spot in the road where Finn saved me from that carriage with the flower. I pick up the flower and open the note.

_Clue number five, the place where I saved you from becoming ogre food xxx –F_

The forest of Pimm. I check the time on my watch. To my surprise, it's only taken me an hour so far. I ride into the forest and find the clearing where the orges trapped me and Kurt. The note is pinned on a tree along with another yellow daisy.

_Clue six, where we first sang together xxx –F_

Giantville isn't too far away from Lamere so I retrace my steps back towards the palace and find the reception hall that Finn and I sang in when we were looking for Terri. The note and the flower are attached to the microphone.

_The next clue is closer than you think. Check the fireplace xxx –F_

I smile at the memory of our night together in front of the fireplace where we shared stories about our parents. I go to the room that we stayed in and sure enough there in front of the fireplace is another note and a yellow daisy.

_The eighth clue is hidden in a book. A very large book –F xxx_

He must mean the census of the hall of records. At first I thought he meant Will but he couldn't have because Will isn't a book anymore. I'm not quite sure what this has to do with our relationship but I guess it's just to remind me of how he helped me find Terri.

I walk up to the hall of records and search for the census. It's not hard to find, it's twice the size of any of the other books. Sticking out of the top is another envelope and a yellow daisy.

_Your ninth clue is in a place full of flowers –F xxx_

This clue is more cryptic than the last. I can't remember any moments Finn and I have had that have been in fields of flowers. I look out the window of the palace and see the field that I chained myself to a tree in. The night of the coronation ball. When Terri forced me to come and if I hadn't I never would have broken the curse. I cross the road to the field and sure enough on the tree there is a flower and a note.

_Follow the mirrors to clue number ten –F xxx_

The mirrors? He must mean the hall of mirrors. The night he proposed and I broke the curse. I prefer not to remember that I almost killed him that night. I walk to the hall of mirrors and there stuck to the mirror is the note and the flower.

_Your second to last clue lies in the place where you saved me for once –F xxx_

I walk to the main hall and in the exact spot where Finn proposed to me and I actually said yes. It's also the spot where I stopped Heston from biting him. I pick up the envelope containing my final clue and the flower.

_To find me all you need to do is go to the most romantic place in the world –F xxx_

The most romantic place in the world? It has to be the lake. We had our wedding in front of the lake in the castle grounds. I walk outside and just as I suspected there is Finn, standing by the lake in a tux, holding a yellow daisy.

"You found me" he says handing me the flower.

"I'll always find you Finn. No matter where you go" I say.

"Did you like it?" he asks.

"The scavenger hunt? I thought it was incredibly creative yes" I say.

"Did you work out why?" he asks.

"Yellow daisies are my favourite flowers and you wanted me to remember our relationship" I say.

"And the number?" he asks.

"That I couldn't work out. I thought there would only be three clues because this is our third wedding anniversary" I say.

"We met when you were nine and you're twenty one now" he says.

I do the math in my head. "You got me one flower for every year that we've known each other. That is incredibly cute!" I say kissing him.

"Shall we eat?" he says taking my chair out for me.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving. Your scavenger hunt made me hungry" I say.

He laughs and we dig in to our food. The vegan meatballs and spaghetti are incredible. "I have one more gift for you" Finn says handing me a wrapped present.

"You've already done enough" I protest as he's been more than generous this wedding anniversary and I haven't done anything sweet and romantic for him other than get him a gift.

"It's our wedding anniversary, I'm supposed to give you gifts. Besides you know how much I enjoy being romantic" he says.

I unwrap the gift to reveal a beautiful framed photo. One side has a picture of Finn and I at my mother's funeral when we were nine and ten and the other side has a picture of our first kiss as a married couple.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Finny. I didn't even remember that we had that photo of us when we were younger" I say.

"Well you're lucky I did" he says.

"I'm more than lucky to have you" I say.

I hand him my gift. I hope he likes it, it took me forever to find the perfect present. It's kind of crazy how similarly we think as my present is similar to his. He opens it to reveal another two sided framed photo but the one I've given him has the long lost picture of him and his dad when he was a baby and on the other side of him and Faith the day she was born.

"You found the photo?" he says tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah I did. It was in the back of your mom's closet. Your uncle didn't throw it out when your father died after all" I say.

"This is the greatest gift ever Rach" he says kissing me.

"It's been a great three years. I wanted to thank you for that" I say.

He takes my hand and says "Would the lovely lady like to dance?" he asks.

"She would" I say. He leads me out under the stars and places his arms around my waist. Music starts playing softly in the background and Finn sings softly in my ear.

Finn:

Don't go changing, to try to please me

You never let me down before

Don't imagine you're too familiar

And I don't see you anymore

Rachel:

I would not leave you in times of trouble

We never could have come this far

I took the good times, I'll take the bad times

I'll take you just the way you are

Finn:

Don't go trying some new fashion

Don't change the colour of your hair

You always have my unspoken passion

Although I might not seem to care

Rachel:

I don't want clever conversation

I never want to work that hard

I just want someone that I can talk to

I want you just the way you are

Finn:

I need to know that you will always be

The same old someone that I knew

What will it take till you believe in me

The way that I believe in you

Rachel:

I said I love you and that's forever

And this I promise from my heart

I couldn't love you any better

I love you just the way you are

Finn:

I don't want clever conversation

I never want to work that hard

I just want someone that I can talk to

Both:

I want you just the way you are

We dance under the stars for a while. "It's been a great three years" I say kissing Finn.

"Well we have a lifetime more of great years to go" he says.

"Here's to that" I say kissing him again. We dance until late into the night and then Finn carries me up the stairs to our room.

"That was definitely our best anniversary yet. I'm not sure how you can top that" I say.

"Oh I plan to" he says.

"I think you have one more present left to unwrap" I say lowering the straps on my dress.

"This one may just be my favourite" he says and then we make love.

A/N: So that's it. That's the end of this story. This has definitely been one of my favourites to write because I love the movie so once again I have to thank gleek4480 for giving me the idea for this story. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews as well. If you have any ideas of what you would like to see me write next then please leave them in the reviews-as long as it's happy Finchel I don't mind what I write. The song used in this chapter was Just The Way You Are-Billy Joel. All rights go to owners.

Review?


End file.
